Coincé avec son bien aimé, sur une île abandonnée!
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Le Sunny s'échoue sur une île déserte, ça permet de rapprocher deux personnes... O.S Zosan Warning lemon!


_Coucou cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps. Et quand j'ai publié le chapitre 4 du poids d'un passé et, j'ai vu qu'il était extrêmement court j'ai voulu faire un truc. Donc me voilà pour ce petit O.S ! Bonne lecture et excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^ Et Lemon !_

 ** _Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda-sempai !_**

Le Thousand Sunny naviguait tranquillement sur le Nouveau Monde. Le soleil était à son zénith, et tout le monde en profitait. Les filles bronzaient sur l'avant du bateau, un cocktail aux fruits exotiques à la main. Usopp et Luffy péchaient sans prendre de prise, parlant de leurs entraînements respectifs. Chopper était à l'abri de la chaleur, en train de faire des médicaments. Franky travaillait sur une de ses nouvelles inventions, super top secret. Brook jouait une douce mélodie pour séduire les filles, et leur demander leurs culottes. Sanji cuisinait de mets somptueux pour ses magnifiques désses. Quand à Zoro il dormait paisiblement contre l'arbre du navire. Soudain le ciel s'assombrit devenant mer se déchaîna, les vagues grandissant à vu d'oeil. Les éclairs jaillirent sonnant dans un bruit assourdissant. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux voyant le temps changer si vite. Namin se mit à hurler des ordres pour sortir de cet horrible endroit. Mais ça semblait être trop tard. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire,seulement s'accrocher et attendre patiemment. Ils c'étaient tous réfugiés dans la cuisine en attendant, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps. Le Sunny s'échoua dans un grand fracas, sur le sable blanc d'une île déserte. Ils perdirent tous connaissances sur la plage à l'eau cristalinne. Tous? Sauf Zoro qui était depuis le début endormi. Il ouvrit doucement son œil ,baillant un coup. Il s'ébouriffa ses longs cheveux verts en regardant le paysage devant lui. Il vit des grands palmiers, et des arbres aux multiples fruits qui semblaient succulents. Il se mit en position assise n'arrivant pas à se lever, sentant un poids sur ses genoux. C'était la tête du cuisinier. Les cheveux en batailles dévoilant ses deux iris bleu azur,et, ses habits mouillés dévoilant son corps svelte et fin, légèrement cambré.Le sabreur ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, un sourire aux lèvres. Même inconscient il était adorable. Il soupira remettant ses katanas en se levant prudemment. Les autres semblaient être dans le même état que le blond. Ça lui rappelait les années où il se débrouillait seul, se déplaçant d'île en île. Il devait un endroit pas dangereux où ils pourraient passer la nuit, et faire abri, sans oublier chercher à manger pour leur capitaine. Il souffla bruyamment avant de passer à l'attaque. Il coupa quelques palmiers pour récupérer les feuilles et leur servir de toit, au cas ou il pleuvrait.Récupérant les troncs pour en faire des bases pour leur guérite. des heures de travaillent acharnées, il avait enfin finit. Il posa chacun de ses nakamas pour les protéger dans l'abri qu'il avait fabriqué. Il avait récupéré des fruits ainsi que des animaux. Il ne manquait que du feux...Il soupira, le problème c'est qu'il n'avait rien pour le faire. Soudain il pensa aux cigarettes de Sanji et son briquet. Il se mit à califourchon sur le cuisinier les joues rouges, pour récupérer l'objet. Il le chercha dans les poches du cuisinier, en profitant pour parcourir les formes du blond. Il s'arrêta sentant qu'il abusait un peu. Il se sortit avec regret, pour allumer un feux, fait après quelques minutes d'acharnement. Il mangea tranquillement en attendant que ses amis se réveillent. Il avait fait le tour de cette île pour découvrir qu'elle était sans danger. Ses compagnons ne semblaient pas avoir bougés d'un pouce. Zoro décida de faire une pose en se posant sur la plage, adossé à un rocher. Il,contempla le ciel parsemait d'étoiles en souriant. Il remontait avant, se revoyant avec Kuina au bord d'une rivière les regardant. Ils se racontaient des histoires où ils observaient les étoiles, ceci le rendit nostalgique. Le sabreur n'entendit pas Sanji s'assoir à coté de lui, et le regarder un rictus aux lèvres.

-C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai regardé quand j'étais gosse avec le vieux. Dit le cuisinier.

-Ouais moi aussi.répondit le vert.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le sable à coté à quelques centimètres d'écarts, comme deux amis discutant tranquillement.

-Tu es fort en constellation ? Questionna le vert.

-Mouais...le truc qui ressemble à un poêle c'est la grande ours, j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi. Expliqua le blond

-Ben il était bourré quand ils voulaient choisir le nom, ou ils se sont fais attaqués par un ours. Répondit Zoro en haussant les épaules.

Un ange passa, et Sanji rigola d'un rire cristallin. Le sabreur ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, observant ses fines lèvres si tentatrices, ses cheveux ressemblant aux blés des champs, et, ses yeux bleu azur comme l'océan dévoilant son âme pur. Le cuisinier se mit à observer le vert, un rictus aux lèvres.

-On a l'air de deux gros abrutis. Dirent les deux compères, en même temps.

Puis ils se rapprochèrent, lentement ,rapprochant doucement leurs lèvres jusqu'à les sceller, timidement.Dévoilant leurs émotions cachées depuis tout ce temps, de l'envie, de la tendresse, de la haine et surtout de l'amour. Leurs langues titillant l'autre, s'amusant avec elle, valsant comme dans un ballet langoureusement et passionnellement. Ils étaient comme coupés du reste du monde, tout n'avait plus d'importance. Zoro se mit doucement sur Sanji passant ses mains sur sa nuque. Le cuisinier quand à lui découvrait le corps de son nouvel amant, retraçant les abdos finement sculptés du sabreur. Ils enlevèrent doucement leurs habits dévoilant l'organisme de l'autre. Le sabreur déposa des baisers papillons dans son cou, lui laissant des suçons. Le cuisinier retraçait sa cicatrice fait par Mihawk, s'amusant avec les cheveux du vert. Il arriva aux tétons du blond les retraçant avec sa langue avant de les mordiller, sous les gémissement de plaisir de celui-ci. Ils s'embrassèrent déjà en manque de l'autre. Le sabreur mit trois doigts dans la bouche de son amant lui murmurant de les lubrifier, si il voulait s'assoir. Le cuisiner s'exécuta un sourire pervers aux lèvres,en prenant le sexe dressé du vert entre ses mains lui donnant du plaisir. Zoro soupirait d'aise avant d'enfoncer lentement ses doigts dans le cuisinier, sous ses gémissement de douleur. Il préparait son amant les bougeant rapidement avant de finir par des mouvements de ciseaux. Il leva les jambes de son amant les mettant sur ses épaules, pour ensuite le pénétrer doucement. Il attendit un peu avant de bouger exécutant des va-et-vient,en donnant des coups de le blond fougueusement. Celui-ci se cambra après quelques temps,ce qui fit sourire Zoro. Il donna un grand coup resserrant la paroi contre son sexe, leur faisant atteindre le septième se libérèrent dans un accord commun dans un cri. Le sabreur se sortit pour mettre la tête du cuisinier sur son torse le couvrant de caresse.

-Je t'aime marimo même si t'es le pire des connards !

-Moi aussi même si t'es un gros pervers attiré par les seins !

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, dans les bras de l'être aimé, s'en fichant du regard de leurs amis !Car ils étaient aux Paradis

 _Voilà désolé si c'est un peu cour et bâclé mais j'ai fais ça en 1h30 et je voulais le publier aujourd'hui ^^_

 _A la prochaine ! Et une petite review?_


End file.
